Adventures of Lizzie Jones
by Mccordclan
Summary: Elizabeth “Lizzie” Jones wanted nothing more than to sail her fathers ship. What she got was more of an adventure than she bargained for.
1. chapter 1

**Authors note:**

Hey guys, thanks for checking out my story! This is my very first fan fiction even though I've been reading fan fic for years. I wrote this story before the start of season 7, but I completely forgot about it, so there are some things you should know before you start

1\. This is set in the enchanted forest

2\. I envision Emma and Killian moving back to the Enchanted Forest at some point, along with the rest of the Storybrooke residents!

-OUAT-

Elizabeth Ruth Jones opened her eyes to the bright sun streaming in her window. On any other day she would have curled up deep in her blankets and shut the world out, but not today. Today she was all smiles and excitement. She only turned sixteen once! She hoped out of bed as she inspected her closet on what to wear. She knew her grandmother was probably going to buy her a new outfit that she would end up wearing anyways, so she chose the simple purple sun dress. She attempted at brushing out her mangled blonde locks, but after failing several times she decided she would ask her mom do it later.

As if on cue her stomach growled so she decided to head down stairs. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement when she burst through the kitchen door, "Well good morning my little love," Killian greeted.

"Morning dad! What's for breakfast?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Well, that's a surprise Lizzie" Killian said with a smirk on his face. His daughter much like her mother, hated surprises. Speaking of her mother, Emma entered the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Morning baby, happy birthday" Emma said as she kissed the top Elizabeth's head.

"Good morning mum, but I think you can stop calling me 'baby' now, I am sixteen." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You may be sixteen but you will always be my baby" Emma replied.

Elizabeth just chuckled as she rolled her eyes, she didn't care too much if she was being honest.

"Alright my loves pancakes with whipped cream, strawberries, and bacon is now being served, if you would please take your seats" Killian said as he gestured towards the table.

"Aye aye captain" Emma taunted.

As the trio sat down to eat Snow and Charming walked through the door,

"Where's my grand baby, come give your old grandma a hug" Snow said with a loving smile.

"Hi grandma" Elizabeth said as she hugged Snow.

"Does your grandfather get a hug too" David added.

"Well of course" Elizabeth teased.

"So what do you have planned for your birthday today, other than this sugar packed breakfast?" David inquired.

"Aye mate, don't hate on this delicious breakfast I made" Killian defended.

"I wasn't hating, I am merely trying to keep my daughter and granddaughter from getting sick from all this sugar so early in the morning" David countered.

"If you two are done bickering," Elizabeth interrupted, "I am planning on going sailing with dad today, and maybe he will actually let me take the jolly out by myself."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like something I would do, but I suppose if I don't give you permission you'll do it anyway?" Killian questioned.

"You'd be right" Elizabeth said with a devious grin on her face.

"Well if you are going sailing you need to eat up so we can get the best winds which I am judging will be around noon." Killian replied.

\--OUAT--

"Alright dad, we have been sailing for two hours now, I have gotten used to the winds like you wanted me too, can we please head back to the harbor so I can drop you off and then go out by myself?" Elizabeth pleaded. Killian knew he was done for, how could he ever say no to his princess? She looked just like her mother, with her long blonde hair and sharp jaw line. The only thing Killian could see of himself in Lizzie were her eyes, they were all Killian, bright, big, and blue. He couldn't believe his baby was sixteen, it felt like just yesterday Emma was telling him that she was pregnant. He could still picture Emma's excited, nervous grin when she told him.

 _It had been a long day of work. A brutal snow storm the night before had left downed trees and power lines all over Storybrooke. Much of Main Street was closed off, and all the other streets were disrupted by the detours, which he got many complaints about. Luckily there were no evil villains around to make it worse, but nevertheless he hadn't felt this exhausted in a while. He hoped he wasn't coming down with what Emma had. She had been sick these past couple of days, and even though she tried to insist she was fine he wouldn't hear anything of it. All he cared about was that she got better._

 _As he entered house, he couldn't help but think it was too empty now that Henry had gone off to find his own story. It was also uncharacteristically quiet. He had expected Emma to be watching some show on the magic box, but it was pitch black._

 _"Emma" he called out._

 _The silence did nothing to ease his fears, and just as he was about to reach for his sword, he heard a rustle in the kitchen._

 _"In here" came her sweet reply._

 _Killian breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over to the kitchen. He made out the faint glow of candles that accompanied take out from Granny's. He chuckled at Emma's dinner plans, given he was normally the cook._

 _"What's all this for?"_

 _"I'm the one who hates surprises, not you, so enjoy it" Emma said with a twinkle in her eye._

 _Killian was left feeling more confused than before, but didn't hesitate to take a seat and dig into the delicious grilled cheese only Granny could make._

 _Once they were done, and he had told her all about his day, he noticed her fiddling with her wedding ring. Something she only did when she was nervous._

 _"Swan, what's on your mind?"_

 _"What, nothing, I'm fine"_

 _"Darling, have you already forgotten, you're an open book." He stated. When he didn't get an answer he said in a more serious tone, "Emma, I vowed to stand by you, and I still hold to that, you can tell me anything, you know?"_

 _To his surprise tears started to well in Emma's eyes. She handed him a long, thin, black box that she had taken out from behind her back._ _Not knowing what else to do Killian took and opened it, wrinkling his brow at the contents. He pulled out a small white and purple stick with a questioning look, and was met with a teary smile from Emma._

 _"It's a pregnancy test." Emma stated. It only took a second for Killian to put the pieces together, but his face became animated as soon as he did._

 _"Swan, are you with child?"_

 _"Yes." Emma said with a laugh. Killian couldn't contain his excitement, he jumped up and twirled Emma around. He was going to be a father. After being alive for more than 300 years, he was going to be a father!_

"Earth to dad" Elizabeth said as she waved her hand in front of Killian's face.

"Hmm" Killian said as he was pulled back to reality, "ah yes, yes we can head back to the harbor but let's circle around this up coming island before heading back. If we tried to turn her around now the winds would be working against us."

"Sounds good to me" Elizabeth smiled. She couldn't believe her dad was actually letting her go sailing by herself, butterflies started to form in the pit of her stomach. She was a great sailor, anyone could see that. She had been sailing with her dad since before she could remember, but something about going out by herself added a new thrill.

Killian and Elizabeth were both caught up in their own thoughts when suddenly Elizabeth heard her fathers frantic yell to grab his sword. That's when Elizabeth saw it, it was Blackbeards ship, headed straight for them. "They must have been hiding on the other side of the island" Elizabeth thought to herself. She raced to get her fathers sword, but she couldn't help thinking about how it was only her and her father verses Blackbeard and the rest of his crew. Fear started to overcome Elizabeth when she heard her fathers stern voice say, "Lizzie I want you to go below deck and hide, don't come up for any reason unless I tell you to do so, do you understand?" Killian said seriously.

"Yes I understand" Elizabeth replied. God she hoped he could work this out with words, because she didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't.

-OUAT-

 **Authors end note:**

Please review/leave comments, I would love to hear constructive criticism as writing is not my strong suite, thanks!

-N


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for coming back if you read chapter 1. I hope you guys like this!

-OUAT-

Killian had just snapped out of his day dream when his daughter, once again, asked if she could go out on her own. He couldn't blame her though, she had pirate in her blood. Against his better judgment he decided it would be ok for them to head back to shore so he could hop off, and Lizzie could go out by herself. There was an island up ahead however, and he knew that trying to take a sharp turn in the jolly was dangerous, so he decided to play it safe and take the long way around.

He left Lizzie in charge of steering and went down to the deck to enjoy the sight of his daughter captaining the Jolly Rodger. If someone had told him this was going to be his life back in his seafaring days, he would have laughed in their face and asked to have a sip of whatever they were drinking. But alas, life tricks you like that.

Just as he was feeling more confident about his daughter going out by herself, a ship rounded the corner of the island. Immediately he recognized that ship, and who it belonged to: Blackbeard.

He thought the most terrifying moment of his life was the first time he held Lizzie in his arms, but that moment couldn't compare to the fear that pierced through his heart as he realized his fiercest enemy was headed straight for the ship that his little girl was on. He had been to the depths of hell and back, but nothing scared him more than not knowing if he would be able to protect his daughter.

"Lizzie, grab my sword now," he said with as much courage as he could muster.

She quickly complied, as he made his way to the helm. But before she could get a word out he grabbed both of her shoulders, and looked directly into her eyes as he told her that she had to go below deck, and not come up until he told her so. He could see the fear in her eyes as she nodded in understanding, and he squeezed her shoulders for reassurance. Killian saw to it that she was safely stowed away below deck before deciding what his next move would be.

He was a good fighter, but taking on an entire crew of experienced sailors would be futile. He hoped that he could sweet talk his way out of a fight.

"Is that the great Captain Hook in the flesh?" Blackbeard called.

"Ah Blackbeard, fancy seeing you here."

"I heard a rumor Hook, that you've gone soft, what with a wife and a kingdom, and even you're own little princes."

Killian could feel the heat rising within him as Blackbeard mentioned Emma and Lizzie, but he tried not to let it show.

"I even heard you go by Killian Jones now, or should I say Prince Killian," Blackbeard jeered, accompanied by a chorus of snorts from his crew.

"What is your business here Blackbeard?"

"Why my crew and I are simply out for a sail, but seeing as you're by yourself, I will give you the pleasure of my company."

Killian clenched his fist at the sight of Blackbeard boarding his ship, but as long as he didn't know Lizzie was below deck he could handle it.

"You know Hook, or should I say Killian, I used to envy you for your ship, but now I see it for what it really is, a pathetic play piece for a disgraced captain."

Killian didn't like the way Blackbeard talked about his ship, but he hated the way he looked at it even more: as if it were his next conquest.

He followed Blackbeard's eyes as they roamed around his ship, and when his eyes settled on a object just across the deck, Killian's heart dropped.

It was Lizzie's scarf. She often brought it in case she got cold from the sea breeze, but it must have fallen off as she rushed below deck.

A gut wrenching smile crept onto Blackbeard's face, "what's this Hook, find new taste in clothes? Or could it be there's someone else on board?"

Killian's mind started to race a mile a minute. "Must have been left on here from the last time my wife and I went sailing" he sputtered.

"Oh really?" Blackbeard commented as he examined it. "The scent of fresh perfume tells me otherwise."

Killians calm facade flickered, but before he had a chance to reply he heard the all too familiar whistle escape Blackbeard's mouth, and within seconds he was surrounded by gruff men he hadn't seen in years. His hand went to the hilt of his sword, and he began fighting as hard as he could.

All he could think about was Elizabeth who was below deck, and that was enough to give him the energy to fight like hell. These men were good, but the weren't the brightest. They didn't notice the little things, like the box they were about to trip over as he forced them backwards, or a wave fast approaching the ship that was about to throw them all off balance. One by one he knocked out all of them, and as he pinned the last one down he heard Blackbeard's voice call out "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Killian's head whipped around to see Blackbeard with his sword pinned up against Lizzie's neck, holding her in place, even though she continued to struggle. Killian's eyes locked onto Lizzie's, and he could see her pleading look. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, and shield her from the world, but instead he chose to negotiate.

"Let her go Blackbeard." Killian commanded.

"And why should I do that?"

"What do you have to gain from any of this?"

"Well considering you're a prince now I reckon you have access to a lot of gold."

"Money. That's what you're after?"

"Well that, and free reign of this port."

Killian knew it. He knew that there was no way Blackbeard would go through this trouble over just money. The port however, required Killian's help, and they both knew that. Blackbeard's crew wouldn't have ever been able to take on the kings guards.

Killian was torn, he knew he couldn't give the port to Blackbeard, not only would it ruin all of the relationships with their trading partners, but it would put all of his subjects at the mercy of Blackbeard, which wouldn't be good for anyone. At the same time, this man had a sword aimed at Lizzie's throat.

Killian was just about give in, and give Blackbeard what he wanted, when he saw a puff of magic smoke appear at the corner of his vision.

-OUAT-

 **A/N endnote:**

Who do you think it is, a friend or foe? Leave a review, I would love to hear what you guys think, things you want to see coming up etc.

Thanks!

-N


End file.
